


Genius, YouTuber, Artist, Musician and Spider-Man

by rj019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Bisexual Peter, Bisexual Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Genius Peter Parker, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Intern Peter Parker, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Panties, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Sexual Content, Social Media, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rj019/pseuds/rj019
Summary: Tony started crushing on a guy who is 5 years younger than him... And You all know who that is 😉 one and only Peter Parker.And Peter has a very famous Youtube channel since he was 6. But he always wears mask in his videos to hide his face. He often mentions his crush on Tony Stark since he was 12 in his videos.Peter is 20 and Tony is 25 in this fic.This is Starker fanfiction. If you don't like it don't read it.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 25
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 0

**Author's Note:**

> The characters don't belong to me. All credits to Marvel or Disney or Stan Lee idk. 
> 
> This is my first time writing a fanfic. I hope you guys will like it.. I'm new to this & I might make some mistakes so I hope you guys can understand and help me throughout my journey (◍•ᴗ•◍)

_The notes below are for the things that happened till Peter is 20 from when I'll actually start the story. I didn't wanted to get it all mixed up. So I wrote these so you guys can understand the AU better and how everything came to be and not get confused. It explains everything about Pete's social media, everyone's ages and which part of MCU is included and which is not, and the changes in the whole storyline. So these are must read it if you want to read the actual chapters. (☆▽☆)_

* * *

**: NOTES :**

  * Tony is 25 year old in this and Pete is 20 and they're both certified geniuses. And they are both Bisexual.


  * Tony's perants are alive. Pete's uncle Ben is also alive.


  * Howard is a good parent and husband in this fic and he himself is a Bi so congrats!! No homophobia 🤗


  * Howard made Tony CEO of the company when he was 22 and only took semi retirement and only went to company once in a while to keep an eye on things. Tony graduated from MIT when he was 17 and then he started helping with company 😀


  * So Avengers and S. H. I. E. L. D. does exist in this AU but sheild isn't publicly known nor does anyone knows Avengers' real identity that includes Tony's😉 but that was just until New York battle.


  * Howard and Maria obviously knew about Tony being Iron Man. Tony told them after he came from Afghanistan and created the armor. There was no way to keep it hidden from them. Like all the parents they were reluctant to accept it as it will endanger his life but the accepted it at last.


  * Tony was kidnapped when he was 19 and when he went to Afganistan for his first ever deal without his father. And bla bla happened and he became Ironman and then he told his father about the Arc reactor tech and told him that there are many other things that can get their company to it's peak and asked him to stop the weapon business and Howard aslo thought about it cause after all he almost lost his one and only son (told ya he is good parent it this one) and then you know what happened 🙃


  * Howard is alive so no Obadiah Stane.. So no IM 1 events after he came from Afghanistan happened. They hid the fact that tony has arc reactor in his chest though. And world only knew that Iron Man is getting help from SI because of the arc reactor technology in the armor but they could never expect that it's Tony Stark himself. ( yeah yeah I know not very convincing but bear with it cause its a fiction right😅)


  * Papper, Rhodey and Tony are best friends from childhood cause their parents are friends. So he tell them about IM too. Papper works with him at SI as secretary for few years but when Tony turns 24, He suggest his father to make her CEO and he will be working and providing for Techs and important business deals. And Howard knows his son very well and that doing office stuff ain't getting to Tony plus his IM activities. And Papper was already doing more than half of his paper and meeting work so he makes Papper CEO. And yep Papper and Tony did try relationship but it just didn't clicked so they are still friends and no awkward feelings.


  * From IM 2, he did get palladium poisoning but he hid it from his family and friends. He did parties and drinking (but without the armor ofcourse) and Rhodey got really angry at his behaviour and recklessness and told him that he will beat him up with his own armour. And then Nat and Fury came and all that injection stuff.. after that he told his father about it and they worked together and made the new element and saved him. After that he apologized to everyone and told the truth and even made Rhodey War Machine suit and Rhodey helped him with it at Expo. Race incident doesn't happen. But Vanko still tried to get revenge by helping Hammer. So Stark expo incident still happened with drones only, not the War Machine armour.


  * I'll say IM 3 doesn't happen cause we don't have that much time you know fitting all IM parts and then 2 avangers part just within 6 years is impossible 😅


  * So after that NY invasion happened and Avangers got formed. People didn't know who they atually were just their alter egos and that also not everyone. People were really shocked and afraid after the battle so the government decided to make shield publicly known. Not all the information but just lil bit parts here and there to ensure everyone that there were people and organisation who were ready for something big like this. But it was still not enough to make people safe.


  * So then Avengers decided that they'll reveal their identities so people will know that there is a group of people who are there and capable enough to save them from something like this and it worked. They did got positive response. But it was uproar it the world. And they had to deal with media and fans. When the world got to know about Tony Stark being Iron Man, SI's PR department was in chaos.


  * All Avengers are around 24 to 30 except for Wanda and Pietro. They are 21. But they got into team after Ultron and yep Pietro survived.


  * Events of Captain America and CA : Winter Soldier did happen except for Bucky killing Tony's perants part. And they are both 30. Clint doesn't have secret wife and children (sorry Laura and kids) cause he is 25. Nat is 24. Papper and Rhodes are 27. Thor looks like 28 but is 1500 as we all know. Loki looks like he is 26 and yepp he was mind controlled by Chitauri but he was at Asgard during Age Of Ultron. Sam is 23. Scott is 25 and he is divorced and has a daughter. Bruce is 29. (These are their ages at the starting of the 1st chapter, from when I'll actually start writing the story.)


  * In NY invasion only original 6 were included in Avengers Initiative and after that they lived together too, at the Stark tower which was turned into Avengers Tower. Later Shield recruited others and they trained and did mission together but didn't live with the original 6.


  * And time period between these all events is smaller than in movies cause you now 6 years time period ain't that long to fit 'em all.


  * Then Age Of Ultron happened and Vision Wanda and Pietro also joined. At that time they decided to move to the compound Tony built for them in upstate so everyone can live there.


  * ~~_**No CW or IW or Endgame happened**_~~


  * Mary& Richard unfortunately had to die in plane crash 😅 when Pete was 5 so his uncle and aunt looked after him from then.


  * When Peter was struggling to recover from his parents death, May got an idea to help him *tada* a youtube channel to distract him because she knew Pete liked to watch things on YT. Pete was a genius and he was great at art too and he is an obvious cinnamon roll so she knew it will be a success and Pete will be distracted too. But she didn't want her nephew's face all over the internet if he gets popular and then can't have normal life so she helped him make his videos with him wearing a mask. So here's where Pete's YouTube journey started 🤭


  * Peter being an adorable and telented and a genius he is, he got famous on YT over the years and got millions of subscribers and views. He even made accounts on other social medias like Insta and Twitter stuff releted to his YT when he was 12 and it was success too he posted his art and photography their. ( His art and videos do contain his fanboying stuff and crushing on Tony Stark🤭)


  * And yes Pete is Spider-Man. He became SM when he was 13. Same radioactive spider at oscorp stuff but without Ben dying.


  * Ben has his own business which is good enough to have stable and cozy life with his wife and nephew. May is house wife and she likes to do volenteer work oftenly. They have two story house with a garden and a backyard. Nither too big nor too small.


  * Ben has always taught Pete about responsibility and righteousness. (With great powers comes great responsibilities.) So when Peter got his powers he decided to help people by being Spider-Man and looking out for little guy. After sometime he told Ben and May about it and they were at first hesitant but then they got over it and were proud of him and supported him.


  * After a year, it was getting too much at the same time... being at school, managing social media and YT channel, being Spider-Man and all.


  * Ben and May wanted him to have normal life so even if he was a genius and could graduate early, they still wanted him to complete high school and make friends. But let's be genuine nothing in life is gonna be normal so he told them about his plan to graduate early from both school and college. And he loved his YT and social media cause it helped him so he didn't wanted to stop that and to stop being SM is out of the picture. Ben and May understood him so they allowed him.


  * He took this opportunity to tell his only 2 and closest friends Ned and MJ about him being SM. He trusts them alot and they didn't disappoint him and even helped him with keeping his secret identity.


  * So he graduated from high school early, got full scholarship to MIT.


  * He was fifteen when he saw Iron Man first. He and Ned became fans but Tony was still his idol and his crush. He also started making fanarts about Iron Man on his account. He liked Dr.Banner's work too. He was only 20 when he wrote his thesis about gamma radiation and his books are awesome and he has 7 PhDs by the age of 25.


  * Peter earned a good amount from his YT channel and he still had money his perants left so he made one of the vacant room in the house his lab after he became SM and he makes videos in his lab after that about his inventions and experiments but ofcourse nothing regarding SM. He and Ned even made a cool SM suit with AI which they named Karen. (The one from the Homecoming) He got his AI inspiration from his Idol's AI called JARVIS. (Tony made JARVIS when he was at MIT and then used him for the company and his lab and he gave an interview about it. That's how Pete knows about it. Tony used Friday for his suits and IM releted activities after he became IM but then after AOU he used Friday for everything.)


  * Pete's YouTube videos are about everything and anything he loves to do since he was young. When he was young it was about his lil childish science experiments with help of Ben (ofcourse till he could it on his own) or his art or baking and cooking stuff with May and all but they all always wore the different different matching masks while making videos. When he became friends with Ned and MJ, he asked them to be there too. As he got older he started showing his genius brain cells in his experiments and invention. Same goes for his art, it started getting more and more detailed and he also got interested in composing music and songs and he eurned more followers. He even made his accounts unhackable so no one try to find out who he is after he became SM. He had so many happy moments with his family and friends while making his videos, that is why he kept his YT and accounts.


  * Shield doesn't know who the Spider-Man is. Pete found out about them cause he sensed someone (agents) following him during one of his patrols when he was 14. So he and Ned looked into it and his mind was blown when he found the organisation and all government behind it.


  * He wanted to know why they were after him cause he only helped people. So they hacked into Shield. He found out that they wanted to recruit him for something called Avangers Initiative and there he saw some other people's and superheroes' information too. (He didn't look into it because he knew that if he didn't anyone want to know his identity, they must not too and he had no right. ) But he knew it was not a good idea to join it cause then he will have to work for them do their missions and he didn't wanted to do that. He wanted to look out for little guy and help whoever, he can wherever he can. Plus he would have to reveal his identity and when they'll know he is so young, they'll try to stop him from being SM plus people close to him will get in danger. And they might even want to experiment on him so it was a big fat NO.


  * After that he took every cautious step to protect his identity and his aunt, uncle and his friends. He made a security system for their house and made a smart bracelet to communicate or send signal to each other if they were in danger. They all had one including himself. It looked simple and no one could tell it was actually for that.


  * When Newyork invasion happened, he was not there. He was at MIT for his PhD. He was so damn worried about Ben, May, Ned and MJ. The moment he heard the news he left for NY but by the time he got there the fight had been finished. So he directly went to check on May and Ben. He found them safe and was revealed. Then he called Ned and MJ to check on them and their families and found everyone was ok. After that he told May and Ben that he will go out and help people from the aftermath of the battle.


  * He stayed in NY for 2 weeks. In which he found out about the Avengers. He and Ned were shocked at the name and that it was the same Avengers Initiative stuff they read when they hacked into the sheild and Peter felt a pinch of guilt but it disappeared when he learnt that Avengers revealed their identities. He was in no condition to reveal his identity.


  * He was shocked when he learnt Avengers' identities especially Iron Man. He was like "how could I miss that it had to be Tony.. there were all those connection like SI and no one is such a genius to make that kind of Tech except for my idol." He fell in love with Tony even more but he just thought it was some kind of superhero worship and teenage crush.


  * After that Ned and him being the 'nerds' as MJ calls them they are, they become fanboys and started to find out more thing about Avengers. Pete started to post more fanarts of them and he even made the reaction video of how he feels about Tony Stark being Iron Man and Bruce Banner being Hulk. Both his favourite scientists. He even made a song for Avengers. Which was total hit so he made more songs in the future.


  * Pete graduated from MIT even earlier than his Idol Tony Stark at the age of 16. He got his PHD in Biochemical Engineering at 17 and he wanted to get more Phds in Robotics, Nenotech Engeneering study and Astrophysics. (Which he did within next 2 years.) (Pete was 16 when NY invasion happened and 19 when Ultron happened)


  * And then Ultron happened, it was all over the news and all but Avangers once again saved the world. Pete was happy and revealed that there were Avengers to save them from world ending dangers but there gotta be someone down on the street too. Someone to help people from criminal and other dangers which may seem little in their or government's eye like Rhino, Doc Oct, Green Goblin, lizard, electro and many more with whom he fought. And he felt that his decision to not join Avengers Initiative was right. Though Shield was still eager to find out who he is like he will let them.


  * And then Homecoming happened except the part with Tony. ( But Peter doesn't go to homecoming because he graduated from high school )


  * As for the Ferry incident he saved everyone. He held the both part of ferry with his web and his strength ( Pete is very very strong in this fic ) till his latest Nenotech bot he invented arrived and held the ferry together and mend it. (Like Iron Man did. Just that it were bots who fixed the last part too. Where Tony flys around it and mend it.)


  * Peter had figured out the arc reactor technology a year and half ago but he didn't wanted any one to know cause it will attract the attention of many people and he didn't wanted that. That is also the reason he doesn't use his Nenotech suit he made. ( IW one ) But now that he has used his nenobots and his tech which was even better and cheaper, he knew for sure that it's going to fireback but he thought he'll take care of it later when he is not busy trying to capture a curtain alian tech loaded weapon selling Vulture.


  * Next day he had asked Karen to keep and eye over everything and at night Karen informed him about some movements at some abandoned warehouse. Then the whole warehouse dropping and plane crashing thing happened. He saved the Mr.stark's tech and averages stuff and weapons.


  * But now he will even have more attention but he then ask Karen to clear CCTV footage around the beach so no one knows about him leaving from the scene. He can only hope now. He'll have to lay low for now and even more careful.



* * *

**Well THAT'S ALL.. AFTER THIS.. THE ACTUAL STORY WILL START IN THE 1ST CHAPTER.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers finding out things about Spider-Man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's 1st chapter. Enjoy!!

Peter went home and just go to sleep after cleaning up and eating something. He doesn't want to worry about anything right now he's really tired. He knows that now probably all eyes are going to be on Spider-Man. He just needs to lay low for a while and people and media will forget about it soon. As for shield he doesn't want to think right now so he went to sleep.

But before he got too deep into sleep his eyes went wide open as he got an idea to take care of shield issue once and for all. He finally relexed and went to sleep happily.

____________________________________________

**The day after ferry incident at Avengers**

The Avengers were in the common room area watching news while having breakfast for last day at the tower since tonight the things were gonna moved to the compound. And they were leaving tomorrow morning.

The news was about Spider-Man and the ferry incident that happened yesterday. Suddenly some news reporter said that they got exclusive footage of the ferry incident. Now everyone was curious about it and wanted to see what actually happened there.

Then the footage played. It was shot from the port. They sees as the some guy with metal wings was fighting with Spider-Man. He was trying to escape from his web. It wasn't so clear as it was in distance. Suddenly an energy blast happened and the ferry was split in half.

Everyone was shocked as to what was that blast. Now even Tony was more interested.

The ferry was sinking but it suddenly stopped. Spider-Man had connected both sides strong points with his web.

Bruce said, " How strong are his web to hold that much of weight together?"

Suddenly webs broke and ferry again started sinking. 

Everyone gasps.

But then again it stopped. Spider-Man was holding it together.

"Jesus Christ! How strong is this guy?", Tony said.

But it didn't look like Spider-Man could hold on for a long time but suddenly some bots were seen flying towards the ferry. Some bots were on the left side, some were on the right side of the ferry. They started pushing ferry togather. But some bots were still in the air. As the ferry got together, the bots in the air started mending it together. The clip ended.

Everyone was shocked as to what just happened. Tony asked Friday to get the clip and play it at the bots part. Tony started analysing it. His thoughts were confirmed that the bots were using arc reactor technology. Tony was in speechless for a while. 

"Who is this spider guy? How does he have my arc reactor technology and all this bots and stuff. Does he even have AI in his suit? It looks like it which will explain how he called the neno bots there." said Tony.

"May be he had figured out your reactor. Crom the look of it he looks like a genius if he is one who made all those neno bots and AI." Bruce replied.

Tony tells him, "If he had figured it out then how does he not showed it the world. He could have sold it and got so much money. He would have made fortune."

"May be he does not want attention on him and wants to keep it to himself. As for why he didn't sell it, it can be that he knows how much danger it can be if it's in wrong hand. The guy can be genuinely good. After all if he had bad intentions, he would have shown it till now. He is out there for years. Even before NY battle. I saw some of his videos where he is helping people from aftermath of the battle on YouTube." said Pepper.

Nat and Clint were silent. 

Steve spoke up, " Not only that his strength stronger than me or Bucky combined. Why is this guy out there on street and not in Avengers team?"

"Shield is trying to get in contact with him from even before Avengers formed. He has been out there for almost 7 years. We don't know anything about him at all. Not who is or what his powers are or if they are biological or not. Everytime anyone goes after him he somehow knows someone is following as lose them. He was on Fury's list to get on the Avengers. He was on the top spots. But he never got to interact with him. Sheild is still trying to find out about him. The guy is good at cover his trials." Nat explained.

Everyone was blown away by that.

" I don't think so after this all Fury will get him away after this. He can be a big threat if he has this much power in his hand and ever gets on the other side." Clint adds.

" We need to find out who he is. If he is smart enough to figure out my arc reactor and make those techs, I need to have him work for my company and on our team." said Tony as he stood up.

" Wanna help Brucie? And all of you?"

Everyone nods. They all wants to find out who he was. They were bunch of curious heads. 

They tried all afternoon but got nothing and Tony was annoyed.

They decided to take break. Nat, Pepper and Wanda were watching some video on YouTube with others when he and Bruce entered the common room. Looks like the video just started. 

Pepper called them to watch it with them and played from the start.

There was a guy with mask who was playing a tune on guitar and started singing. The song was about Avengers. His voice was so pleasant to hear. There was so much details in lyrics. It continued for 2 minutes. After that video got cut. And the guy appeared again and said _'hey guys it's me again your cinnamon. Oh it's embarrassing to say this name now that I'm much older. I can't believe it's been so many years since we started this channel. I was like 6 when my aunt made my first video. Well it was my new song about the Avengers. Hope you guys liked it. Now let's go to today's video. I'm going to paint a portrait of all of the Avangers' whole team, everyone, new and old members in 15 minutes today while answering some of you guy's questions.'_ video cuts again.

Wanda paused the video. _'The song is so good. The lyrics are really detailed.'_ she said as others agreed. She played video again.

The guy appeared again but this time in a different place with canvas colours and all things to paint with. He starts working on canvas fluently and fast but neatly like he's been doing this for years like a professional artist. There was a woman with same mask as him sitting on chair beside him. He turned to her and said _'As you all know she is my Aunt and she will be reading the questions. You can start.'_

The woman smiles to camera and started cheerfully, _'Hey everyone once again! Let's get started with questions. So the 1st one from @user01 how much is your IQ? Your experiments are damn awesome and thing you make is just wow.'_

The boy smiles to the camera but go back to painting as he replies, _'I don't know I have never took an IQ test. I don't want to scare people away '_ he gave a quick wink at the camera then goes back to painting. He is already done with base and outlines.

The lady starts to laugh and asks other question. _' this one is from @user02, are you still studying? '_ the lady gave camera a weird look which said seriously?

The laugh can be heard from behind the camera. But the guy ssh them down. And replied _'Well you can say I am since I'm working to get my 4th PhD. Next question.'_

 _' @user46 asks who is your favourite avanger?_ Look like this is a new to you videos. '

Everyone was paying attention now. Eager to know who was it.

The guy continues to paint as he smile and said, _' welcome to see our madness. My favourite avanger is Iron Man. He has been my favourite even before the Avengers were formed since he started. Tony stark has been my idol and crush from when I was 12. You can imagine how I must have felt when I found out he was Iron Man. If you wanna know there is a reaction video on my channel from 6 years ago.'_

The lady asks next question _' @user8502 here wants to ask why can't I hack into you account to find out who you are? '_ The lady and the camera guy and the guy himself starts laughing but his hands not stopping.He was half done and it was already looking great. 

When they calm down, the guy starts speaking _' you atually tried. Well it's good I made my account unhackable all those years ago cause I didn't want anyone to know who I'm and I still don't. Atleast for now. '_

They continued with next question, _'@user18qq how old are you?'_

_'I'm 19 and going to turn 20 in 5 or so months.'_

_'@userttl do you sell your art works?'_

_'No I'm sorry but I don't sell my work. I have a entire room filled with my all work since my childhood to now in my house.'_ He smiles fondly.

_'@user77kl what's your sexuality? Are you in relationship? '_

This time the aunt continues to speak up, _'not that I know of. Are you cinnamon? '_

 _T_ he guy blush and shakes his head _' No I'm not in any relationship and I'm Bi. Come one aunt let get to next question I'm almost done'_ he blushes harder.

The aunt coos but ask the next question _' so @user63 wants to know what is your plan for future? '_

 _' I haven't thought yet. I will probably applying for jobs in some famous companies. I'll stark industry too. Who knows if I get the job there and meet my crush. '_ the guy smiles. He is almost finished he is just adding details everywhere. The portrait look awesome and he is still adding so much details. It's on professional level good and it not even done in even 15 minutes its only been 12 minute 47 seconds.

 _'ok looks like you're almost done so last question from @user3945 do you write your songs lyrics? They are so deep and detailed. I've heard all of your songs. You have some ones for individual songs too for Avengers. '_ the aunt read.

 _'Thank you so much for listening to my songs. Yes, I myself write lyrics and compose all my songs.'_ he replied.

The guy adds some last details and finishing touches. _' So that was the last question for today and my painting is done.'_ he look behind camera _' how much time it took? '_

The camera guy replied, _'it's been 13 minutes 53 seconds'_

 _' well looks like it took less then 15 minutes. Tada!!! '_ he motions to portrait painting.

It was outstanding. It didn't look nothing like it was done in less then 15 min. The video cuts. Then it back again the boy and his aunt is standing togather smiling at camera.

The guy spoke, _' Thank you everyone who watched my video. Please like, share and comment. And if you are new and liked my video you can subscribe my channel. And as always guys if you wanna know how the portrait looks after drying, I'll be posting a pic of it at my Instagram. Check that out. Bye guys see you in next video. Till then take care.'_

Everyone stare at screen as the video finishes.

Rhodey speaks up, " It's a second genius we found in one day. Jesus 4th PhD at 19. Seriously? "

Wanda butts in " The video is 8 months old"

Scott joined in, "Is it only me who is all of a sudden feeling dumb? "

Pietro replied, " you were always dumb."

" If he gets in applies for job at SI we'll find out who he is, unlike some spider." Tony said.

" The guys is telented. Did you see his painting? It was awesome and so detailed and he made it in less than 15 minutes. I was on a professional level good may be better. I can't imagine if the guy did take his time to make something, it will definitely be a master piece. " Steve said.

" No one's gonna talk about the boy's crush on Stark?" Strange said.

Everyone looked at him startled.

"When did you come?"

" I'm here since the song part. You guys didn't noticed. " He replied smugly.

"Tony has been his idol and crush for eight years now. Woah! Even before you become Iron Man." said Clint.

" That mortal did look like there'll be a cute face beneath that mask, what do you think son of stark? " Thor asks.

" Yeah he was cute and had nice voice and all but I'm not gonna date any fanboy if you guys are implementing on that. " Tony sternly replied.

They were talking about the boy when FRIDAY spoke up. " Boss you are having a call from Happy."

"Connect the call Baby girl."

" Hey Happy"

" Boss the plane has took off. Everything is in order."

" Okk Hap. Thanks. "

The call disconnected.

" Looks like we're moving tomorrow as planned."

Not even half hour later Happy's call came again.

"Hey Hap. Everything fine?

" Boss! The plane has crashed at the Coney Island Beach."

Everyone's face turned to horror. They all stood up and went to suit up.

"What the hell Happy. I thought you said everything was in order."

" I'm sorry boss but everything was. The police is already at the scene. They said there was some guy webbed up there with a note from Spider-Man that he was trying to steal the stuff from plane. Some guy called 'flying valture guy'. I'm already on my way to the scene. "

" We'll be there soon too. " 

The line cuts off.

Avengers reached at the scene. It looked like disaster. Happy came to them.

"Boss everything is safe. Spider-Man had removed the carrier boxes from the fire before it could damage and the guy who wanted to steal it was webbed up to it. Sheild agents took him to the jail. He is the same guy from the ferry incident yesterday. He was selling some illegal weapons which were mixed with alien tech, they were after him for a long time."

Avengers let out the sighs. 

" It's good nothing's stolen or damaged. Get the stuff to the compound. This time we all will be going with it." Tony said as he motion to the others.

____________________________________________

**Next day at the compound in the meeting room**

Nick Fury and the Avengers were having the meeting.

" You all know about yesterday's incident was handled by Spider-Man. The plane which was crashed at the beach was not supposed to crash there. I want you guys to look at this video clip which our satellite captured." Fury said as he played the clip.

Spider Man and the Vulture was fight on the top of the plane. Valture broke on of the wings and plane started to crash towards the city and the buildings. 

Spider Man webbed the othe wing and changed the direction of the crash. The clip ended.

"You must have got enough idea how strong this guy is from this and the ferry incident. He is got so much power and advanced technology in his hand. If he is to ever turn on the other side. He can be a great threat. But he isn't showing any signs of that happening since it's been years since he is doing this superhero stuff and looking out for little guy. He had defeated many supervillain like green goblin, lizard, doc oct, electro, sandman etc. I think he will be a great asset to the team. I want you guys to find out who he is and convince him to join the team. Shield has been trying for years but he always got was without any traces. I'm giving you this mission. Hope guys can do it. "

Before anyone could speak up there was a cough heard which was non of there's. As the looks around the didn't saw anyone. They got into a fighting position. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!! Hope you guys liked it.  
> (人*´∀｀)｡*ﾟ+
> 
> (Peter has finished the 4th PhD mentioned in the video in this chapter. Cause the video Avengers are watching are eight months old. He even finished this fifth PhD in chemical engineering too but now he doesn't want to do anymore studying for now so he isn't working on any and is atually thinking about starting to find a job.  
> And Howard and Maria lives at Malibu mansion.)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man makes an offer for S.H.I.E.L.D. 
> 
> When did the tables change? ;)
> 
> It's part 1. When I wrote the chapter, I realized that it got very long so divided it into two parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 3rd chapter. Sorry for being late. It was because I was not feeling well.  
> Hope you guys enjoy it. Most of the story will be in the third person.

When Peter wakes up the next morning, he feels light cause now he has one less thing to worry about. He does not have to worry about S.H.I.E.L.D. if his plan succeeded. He plans on making an offer to Nick Fury. He chuckles on that and can already imagine the looks the pirate will give him. He has a nice moment to himself as he gets out of his bed. He goes to brush his teeth and finishes his morning routine. He goes to the kitchen and sees both Ben and May there and eating breakfast. " Good Morning aunt May, uncle Ben." he greets as he gives both of them kisses on cheeks and sits down on his chair. They gave him worried looks and that is when he realizes that they are watching news of the plane crash. He rolls his eyes. " Come on I'm fine. Don't worry. You know I have a healing factor, everything's probably already healed. And which might not have will be healed if I eat your yummy breakfast. " Peter tries to reassure but knows that he is going to have an earful. " You're healed doesn't mean that you're did not feel pain. Are you actually ok? " Ben asks. " I'm completely fine don't worry, now give me pancakes. I'm hungry. " Peter tells him and asks for breakfast from May which she gives him. " I need to tell you guys something. " Peter audibly gulps and then tells them about his plan.

" Just be careful bubby, ok? " May says and Ben nods in affirmative. After breakfast, he goes to his room and showers. He calls Ned and MJ after that telling them about the plan which they agree to. Then he put on his suit and goes out. " Karen. Give me the location of Nick Fury. " He asks his AI. He has kept an eye on S.H.I.E.L.D. since he first-time learned about the organization. That is how he knows about Nick Fury, the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. He knows how he looks and behaves so he loves to call him one-eyed pirate. " Peter, Nick Fury is going to have a meeting at the new Avengers compound in an hour. " Karen tells him in her usual soft but firm voice. He smirks to himself as he starts going towards the compound. He knows he'll reach there in time and he can kill two birds with one stone as all the people involving his offer will be there. He starts swinging fast.

Peter reaches at the compound on time as he saw Nick Fury enter the building. " Karen, hack into the compound and FRIDAY. I don't want anyone to notice my presence until I make it known." He commands her. He knows she will be able to do it cause he has already upgraded her coding many times after he made her hack into the Tower recently for testing. He has made her coding way stronger. Even vision won't notice her traces. He smirks that he has outsmarted his Idol but he still thinks he can learn a lot more from working with Tony. Once Peter gets Karen's confirmation. He starts going in the building and towards the meeting room where the meeting is held. He is on the ceiling. He finds the meeting room and enters. Just as he went in, he hears footsteps coming towards him so he jumps up to the ceiling. He watches as the Avengers, Director Nick Fury, and Commander Maria Hills enter the room. He sees and hears everything. He knew that his turning the plane must have been caught on the satellite, so he isn't that surprised. He hears that Pirate wants to send avengers after him. He has a voice filter in his mask so if he talks to Karen, no one else can listen to their conversation. "Karen, when I cough, I want you to lock down this meeting room and turn off any surveillance in the room and I mean each one of the devices. Whether those devices are installed in the room or someone is wearing them. Am I clear?" he asks Karen. " Of course. Peter " she says rather smugly. He smiles at her tone.

As the director stops speaking, without giving anyone a chance to speak, he coughs to make his presence known. He sees everyone looking around to find someone and get into fighting position as they don't see anyone. But when they see that room is going into lockdown which is done within seconds to give anyone a chance to get out. All this happens within a minute since he coughed. He surpasses a snicker at their panicked faces.

He coughs again and shouts, " Up here!" 

Just as everyone looks up, he jumps down doing a flip in the air and lands. He doesn't want to make himself look like a fool in front of his heroes so he shows off a little. Everyone looks at him in shock and surprise. He can even see it in Natasa's and Fury's expressions too. It's not showing as much as others but it's still there. 

"Are you guys only stare or gonna ask questions like 'what I'm doing here? how did I get in?..' blah blah shit. " he speaks up.

" How the hell did you get into my compound without getting noticed? Fri why am I not noticed of an intruder? " Tony asks but Peter only laughs as Friday does not answers. " Fri, baby girl, FRIDAY." but he gets no answer. Tony is angry at Spider-Man but also impressed.

" No need to shout for your AI, she is deactivated temporarily in this room till I want. She isn't going to answer. As for how I got here, I just simply hacked my way in." he says with a little laughter. His voice sounds deep and more manly because of the voice modulator.

" Why are you here? You sure as hell are not here for a little show-off and chit chat. " Nick Fury asked him. 

" Yeah yeah I won't mind doing that but I am here for a reason. I was going after you Director Fury but you were going to have a meeting here so I was like ' why don't I kill two birds with one stone.' What I want to talk to you about is something concerning everyone in the room." he smirks at the little but almost unnoticeable widening eye of the pirate. He doesn't dare to call him that on his face plus May has taught him better than to disrespect someone older than him like that. " I have known about shield since the first time you sent some agents after me. It was like 6 and a half years ago. I'm keeping an eye on you guys since then. I have known that you wanted to recruit me for Avengers Initiative from the very first time you chased me but I didn't want to join you at that time cause I wanted to stay at the ground look for the little guy and stuff. Sure there were many other reasons too but that was one of the mains. And I did not and not at all want to reveal my identity so there was no other option. " he looks at avengers and continues, " I did not saw you guys' identity when I saw avengers initiative file if you were on the list then and even after until you revealed it because I know how much important a person's identity can be plus I had no right to know it, especially when I was hiding mine." he watches the looks in the avengers' eyes change. He smiles as that but no one can see it since he is wearing a mask.

He again gets serious and looks at Nick and Maria and continues. " I know everything about your organization and that is how I know who you both are. Director Nicholas Joseph Fury and Commander Maria Hill. But hey! I have not looked into any top secret files and all. I promise. I only check the things which are related to me only. I saw some stuff when I haked into your system first few times but you can't blame me, you guys were not public yet so it was necessary for me to check that you were not some evil organization planning against the world. But when I saw that was not the case I stopped preying with your stuff. Now I only look out for myself. " he finishes.

He can clearly see the shocks on everyone's faces. Nick Fury looks astonished but he looks pissed too as he speaks, " Where were you when the New York invasion happened? " He can visibly see as everyone in the room's interest perks up. 

" I was not in the city for personal reasons but just as I heard the news I returned here but everything had already ended so I helped with the battle's aftermath. I first regretted that I did not accept your Avengers Initiative program because I was not there when my city needed me but when you guys revealed yourselves, I was glad that I didn't plus the world was in better hands. The avengers are there when it comes to world-ending dangers and stuff but no one is there on the street to protect people from little crimes, fires, and some supervillains like green goblin, electro, a recent one vulture, etc. They are not ' Avengers' level threat ' as some like to say. But it ok you guys have other things to do. Nowadays there are many new vigilantes heroes are showing up on the street to help out the crimes and supervillains so it's a good thing." He replies.

He can see the guilt on faces but ignores it and continues, " I am not saying this all to make you feel bad, I just want you all to understand that it is important to have someone there out on street. "

There is a silent for a while but then Miss Natasha speaks up, " You are not only here to teach us all a lesson, are you? " It sounded more like a statement than a question. 

"Of course not. I am here to make an offer to you all, especially Director Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D." he continues but this time he can't hold in his laughter at the clearly visible shocks on the faces. He hears another laugh along with his and he looks towards the source of such a beautiful sound. He sees Tony Stark laughing and get mesmerized at the sight. He feels his heartbeat get a little faster and thinks that _he is so beautiful_. He stares a little more before they stop laughing and Tony speaks, " I like the guy. He is the first one to come here and give an offer to the Nick Fury and his S.H.I.E.L.D." He laughs a little more before Fury says, "And what is your so-called offer? Mind to tell us? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw some very silly mistakes and stuff in this chapter so I fixed it. Sorry for that. I actually went to sleep after uploading this chapter so I couldn't check before.
> 
> And I've uploaded the next part and Ch-3. Thanks for reading.☺️


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-Man's offer. Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is Part 2 as promised. Enjoy \0o0/ 
> 
> It's longer than part 1 and I'm sorry it was short. 🥺
> 
> I couldn't wait to upload this chapter so here it is earlier then I said.

Fury says, " And what is your so-called offer? Mind to tell us? "

" Well don't worry, It's really tempting and you can't really resist." Peter hears a little more laughter from Tony. God! he loves to hear him laugh. " I will join the avengers but only part-time, I'll continue my patrols at night, I'll help people whenever I want, wherever I want and however I want, I won't let anyone control that, I won't kill anyone unless it's a life-threatening situation, and of course, I'll reveal my identity to you guys but not to the public." He smirks as everyone looks surprised and curious looks.

" You won't give us your identity and what we want on a silver platter. What do you want in return? " Nick Fury asks.

" Now that's the question, I was waiting for. I want you guys to keep my identity a secret and accept all my conditions. You guys can not store information about my identity anywhere. Neither somewhere digital like your shield database nor somewhere physical as to some paper file and stuff. Only people in this room and people I approve of can know my identity. " Peter says with confidence.

" How can we do that? We need to add your data in shield database. If you are worried about it getting leaked, you have nothing to be afraid of. No one can access it and it is very secure." Commander Hill interjects.

Peter laughs a little, " Hacking into shield database is quiet really easy Commander Hills, I can give assurance for that. That is also one of the benefits you'll get if you accept my offer. I can help you make your database more secure, strong, and better. I can work on it with Mr.Stark if he wants to work with me." he said.

" Of course Spidey, I'd love to. And your offer actually does sound tempting." Tony replies. Peter is full-on fanboying inside but outside he is staying tough as he says, " Thanks Mr.Stark. It would be my pleasure to work with you if given a chance." Peter looks around and says, " I can answer all your questions after I reveal my identity when you accept my offer. It's not even that hard all you have to do is keep identity to yourselves and not input my information anywhere and trust me you can never double-cross me. I have access to everything Tony Stark and Shield has access to. " his smirk can be heard in his last sentence. 

" Jesus! How intelligent are you man? " he hears Bruce Banner ask THE BRUCE BANNER. " Hey, Dr.Banner it's a pleasure to meet you I've read all your works. And I really don't know how intelligent I am. I don't like to bound my intelligence." he replies.

" If we're having Spidey on our team, we're going to have one more lab worm." Clint groans. Everybody laughs.

" I'm trusting you guys with my identity so you guys can at least do that for me. You'll know so much more or you'll stay as clueless as you are. The choice is yours." he concludes and look towards Nick Fury.

There is a silent for a while then Nick Fury speaks up, " Ok Spider-Man. We accept your offer but you'll have to tell us everything we ask you. I give you my words that we won't store your information anywhere and none of us will ever reveal your identity." 

Peter smile at his victory but quickly says, " Thank you, Director Fury. I respect your words and all but I would have trusted them more if there were no recording devices on your's, Commander Hill's, Miss Romanoff's, or Mr.Barton's bodies. But don't worry they are disabled too. I have a contract ready to print out. All everyone has to do is to read and sign." 

"Karen! you know what to do." as he said that there was a voice coming from the ceiling sensors. " Of course, Spider-Man " Karen says smugly. Peter was proud of her as she knows when to say Peter and when to say Spider-Man. There was a sound of paper printing from the printer in the room.

"Oh my gosh! you didn't only disabled Friday in this room but you also installed your own AI here. I must say I'm impressed." Mr.Stark says.

Peter can feel his blood rush to his cheeks and he is grateful that he is wearing a mask, " Thank you Mr.Stark." he says and the printer noise stops. " Spider-Man, the document is ready. " Karen informs. " Thanks Karen" he replies as he walks towards the printer to collect the papers.

" So here are the papers, you can read them and sign. Once they are signed, I'll remove my mask and answer all your questions. After that, I'll remove the lockdown, and also Karen from your system and Friday will be back online here. " Peter explains.

He sees Miss Romanoff come to him and smile at him as he takes the document from him. She starts reading it and after that she signed it. Then one by one everyone does the same. Until Mr.Stark comes up and signs. 

" Hey, you'll be acting as my intern. That explains why Pepper's and Happy's signature are also needed. You did consider all the consequences, didn't you? For how long were you working on this contract and your plan? " Mr.Stark asks.

" Well, I came up with the plan last night before sleeping. There was no way that what I did in the last two days would go unnoticed. And as for the contract, I was only able to finish it on my way here." Peter answers.

"You're kidding right. There is no way that's possible" Tony says as he sounds astonished. 

" It is true Mr.Stark " he says. " Karen, can you contact Miss Potts through Friday and inform her to come here with Mr.Hogan as soon as possible saying it's important. " Peter commands Karen. " Ok, Spider-Man it's done. They are both at the compound so it won't take much time " she replies. " Thank you, Karen " he says softly.

" Woah man, you really are making yourself comfortable " says Tony and Peter just shrugs.

Captain Rogers comes near them and says, " You are doing good work. I like your morals and selflessness. I have seen how strong you are. Hope we can train together soon. "He pats peter's shoulder and walks away."

After a few minutes, Pepper and Happy come there and Peter asks Karen to let them in. They were explained about the situation but they were easier to convince. When Pepper reads the contract and signs, she asks, "Who was the one who wrote this contract? There are no loopholes in this. We need to hire that person."

Peter again blushes under his mask as he replies, "You just did Miss Potts. It was me who wrote that contract. Thanks for the praise."

"That's not all Pep. He finished writing it on his way here. I'm going to be so proud to have such an intern." Tony adds.

Pepper looks shocked but is quick to recover as she smiles softly and says, "It's great that we have the honor."

The last one to sign the contract is Director Fury, he says before signing, " It's good you added the point that you won't reveal the information you know or will know. I don't think I'll regret signing this contract."

"Now that everyone has signed, can you please remove your mask and tell us who you are?" Tony says with excitement and curiosity clear in his eyes. And others agree with him.

Peter laughs at that and says, "Yeah sure but before that.." before he can continue Clint and Scott let out whines of "Now what?"

Peter laughs again and continues, "Karen, can you please scan the document and upload it on my server."

" Really Spidey? " Tony says.

"You can never be too careful." He shrugs his shoulders. He sees approval on Director Fury's face and feels accomplished. 

After a little pause, he takes his hands to his mask and thinks _this is it_. He slowly removes his masks and says, " Hey everyone. I am Peter Parker and your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Before anyone says anything, Yes, I am old enough to sign a contract cause I am more than 20 years old. I live in Queens, New York. "

" What the fu-" someone says before shouting in the room starts. Everyone is busy shouting but Tony is only staring at him. Their eyes meet and when Tony realizes that he is caught staring, he starts blushing but didn't break eye contact. Peter smirks at him and winks to which Tony's blush darkens. Peter doesn't know where he got that type of confidence but he's happy he did. As for Tony, he is starstruck by Peter's beauty. He has never seen someone like him. He feels his heartbeat quicken but their moment comes to an end.

When Peter has enough of the shouting, he shouts louder than others with authority in his voice, " Enough! I have sensitive hearing. Why don't we sit down and talk like civilized people? what do you all say? " everyone was silent before Nick Fury speaks, "I like the kid. Let's sit down and talk." 

Once everyone is settled around the table on their seats, Peter says, "Now speak with no shouting and one person at a time."

"I can't believe that we were negotiating with a 20-year old. You have got some serious skills, man." Rhodey says.

"Thanks, Mr.Rhodes" Peter says. "No need to be so formal, you call me Rhodey. Same for others, you can call them by their name." Rhodey tells him. " Okay Rhodey, I'd do that " Peter replies.

"You're only 20. Does that mean that you started when you were 13? Are you kidding me?" Tony asks once he is out of his daze and now is more worried.

"It's ok Tony. I was and am good, smart, and strong enough to survive." Peter replies confidently. Tony blushes slightly as he hears his name from Peter's mouth. He thinks that Peters voice very nice and his name sounds good when he says it.

"I was bitten by the radioactive spider when I was at the field trip at Oscorp. After that I got really sick for two days. But I got really better the next morning. I did not need my glasses to wear. Then I realized that I got powers like a spider. It was a good thing that I kept the body of the spider with me. So I did some research in my lab and found that it was radioactive. I then checked my DNA. The bite completely changed my DNA. It is now half of the spider's and half of human's. Then I tried out my powers and found out that my senses dialed up to 11. I can stick to any surface like a spider. I have super strength and I'm way more flexible. I have this sixth sense which I call spidey sense that warns me few seconds before things happen if they are a danger to me which gives me great reflexes. I apparently don't know how strong I am. I have never been pushed so far as to use all my strength except the ferry incident to atually check it. " Peter explains.

"What about the webs?" Bruce askes.

"And how much is the most weigh you have picked up?" Steve adds.

"I can produce a natural web from my wrist but they are not as strong as the ones I chemically make or as accurate for target. I have made my web-shooters with which I can make different type of web combinations. Those are really helpful in fight. As for the most weigh I picked up is a whole warehouse. Last night before the plane crash, I and vulture had a fight at an abandoned warehouse which he made collapse on me and left. I had to get out on my own by picking the rubble on my shoulder and moving it. " Peter answers. He hears everyone gasp.

"Are you ok? Are even in a situation to seat here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" Tony asks question after question as he is worried about the guy.

"Relex Tony, I'm sorry I forgot to mention. I have a healing factor and I heal really fast. I just have to eat a lot cause I have a fast metabolism. So I'm completely fine. I'm almost healed. I ate something after going home last night and I ate breakfast too so it's ok." Peter explains. "That's good." Tony says as he feels himself calm down. Everyone gives them both a look but doesn't say anything.

"What makes you do this? helping people?"

"When you can do the things I can, but you don't and then the bad things happen, they happen because of you. And I don't need that kind of guilt on my conscience. I already have enough of that." Everyone looks at him with a knowing look.

"Who else knows about your identity?"

"My aunt, uncle, and 2 best friends know. They know from the beginning. It was my uncle's advice that encouraged me to become Spider-Man which is 'With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility.' My aunt and uncle didn't know when I first started but after a little while I told them and a year later I told my friends."

"What about your parents?"

Peter's breath hitches but he replies, "They died in a plane crash when I was 5 years old. They were both scientists. Mary and Richard Parker."

"Are they the Parker couple who has done so many genetic researches? I've read many of their books." Bruce asks.

"Yepp. It's them." Peter says proudly.

"We're sorry for your loss."

"It's ok. It was a long time ago." Peter gives a small smile as he replies.

"What about all the technology? Do you make them? How did you figure out my arc reactor tech and when?" Tony asks, eager to know the answers and even more eager to know more about Peter.

"Yes, I make all my techs. Sometimes, Ned, my best friend gives a hand in the lab with coding and ideas but he is still in college so he is not around very much." Peter replies with a breathtaking smile at Tony.

"What do you mean by he is still in college, do you not go to college with him?" Tony adds into the question. 

"No, I don't. I graduated from high school at 14 and went to MIT. I graduated from MIT at 16 and a half. I was MIT submitting my thesis for my Ph.D. there when the New York invasion happened. I now have 5 PhDs in Biochemical Engineering at 17. Robotics and Nanotech Engineering study at 18. Astrophysics and Chemical engineering at 19. I'm taking a break from studying because I wanted to take some time to myself and maybe find a job which I did today. Now I'm starting to change my mind and want to continue with the other PhDs I have been wanting to do. Even though I was taking a break I couldn't help but work on my 2 thesis. I'm actually done with half of them so guess I can get my PhDs in Biology and Medical Science in the next 6 months before I turn 21." Peter answers him but everyone looks at him with disbelief.

"Woah Woah Woah wait, what? You've already got 5 PhDs and going to get 2 more in six months and that you graduated from MIT even earlier than Tony and going to finish 7 PhDs even before Bruce. Give a human a break." says Scott little dramatically.

" I'm proud of you Pete. But how do you manage all this at once? " Tony says and asks Peter.

"You can say that I have great time management skills." Peter says with a wink to hide his blush but Tony sees through it as he smirks to him. While Director Fury, Natasha, and Pepper looks him with approval. 

"I figured out your arc reactor tech two years ago to solve the problem with my nanobots. Not just figuring out, I also improved them by making them with event cheaper but better elements. after that I even made my nanotech suit but I never used them cause I did not want attention on myself. But during the ferry incident, I had to use my nanobots to save those people." Peter answers the question Tony wanted to know the answer of.

"Can you show me your lab and your projects and even the improvement you made for the arc reactor and nanobots? And can you show me your nanotech suit too and your researches? where is your lab? " Tony asks like an excited puppy and Bruce also looks at him with expectant eyes. Everyone laughs at them.

"I would be honored if Tony Stark and Bruce Banner visits my lab and wants to know about my tech, projects, and researches. Both of you has been my Idols since I was 12. Though I like Tony more." Peter adds the last line sheepishly to which Tony blushes hard. Tony is confused as to why he is having this type of reaction to Peter. He doesn't know why what Peter thinks about him matters to him.

"In fact, all of you guys can come to my house for dinner tonight. I and my aunts are great cooks. I can show my lab and work to everyone. But you guys need to be undercover. I don't need my house's photo in tomorrow's newspaper." he chuckles at the last line.

"Is there anything you can't do?" asks Pietro getting annoyed.

Peter laughs at that and says, "Maybe. I don't know. I haven't come across anything like that. But there must be many things like that. It's just that I'm spending most of my time doing what I want to do." he is genuine with his answer.

They continue with questions and answers. Somewhere in the middle of it, Peter removes the lockdown and Friday is back online. Everyone started to leave as per their need. Now only Peter and Tony are left in the room. They both stare at each other's eyes for a while and then look away getting a little embarrassed.

"I must say that I never expected Spider-Man to be this young, handsome, and smart. There must be many girls after you." Tony breaks the silence. Tony feels something within him flume as he thinks of Peter with someone else. He doesn't like the idea very much. _Oh god, am I falling for Peter?_ Tony thinks to himself.

"Would you believe if I say I've never been a relationship before?" Peter asks cautiously. Tony starts to laugh and says, "Good joke. You're kidding, right?" when Peter does not say anything Tony stops laughing and says in a small voice, "You're not kidding. You're serious." Peter nods to that. Tony feels really happy for some reason, he is happy that Peter wasn't with anyone before. Tony does not want him to be with anyone else in the future too. He wants to keep him for himself. Tony realizes what he just thought and thinks _Damn! I really did fall for Peter. I have a crush on guy 5 years younger than me. Gosh, I really am a mess. But I'm not giving up on him. I'll try and make him fall for me too._

"Why?" Tony asks Peter. "Just never found someone with whom I wanted to have something like that. It just never felt right with anyone." _who was not you_ Peter wanted to add but he couldn't. He didn't wanted to scare Tony away so he can't tell him about his long-lasting crush on the man. He did not think that he will get the chance to get close to Tony ever but now that he does have it, he doesn't want to lose it. He will work hard to win the man's heart.

 _yes cause you didn't meet me. we'_ _ll_ _be good together._ Tony thinks to himself before smiling and saying, "Don't worry, You'll find someone like that soon." 

"Yeah hopefully" Peter replies and then he sees the time. It's 3:45 in the afternoon. He has only a few hours for cleaning and making something good with May for dinner he invited the Avengers. He still can't believe that. "I think I should get going. I need to prepare for tonight's dinner too with my Aunt May." he says as he takes out his phone and messages Tony his address. "I send you my address on your phone number." he informs Tony. 

"You know what I won't even ask how you got my number." as Tony says that they both start chuckling. "Be safe on your way home." Tony says as he gives him a genuine smile. "I will be. See you later at night at mine." he finished saying as he reaches at the window and jumps out swinging away. Tony chuckles to himself as he thinks _I can get used to this._ He smiles at the thought and started going towards his area in the compound to go to his room. He wants to look good today. As he was walking, he pulls out his phone to check and save Peter's number. He saves his number as Petey♥️. He was going to put his phone away but he hears a notification go off.

Petey♥️ : Hey Tony!

Petey♥️ : I forgot to tell you that my 2 friends will be there too.

Petey♥️ : Would you guys mind it?

Tony smiles at the messages.

Tony : Hey Peter! 

Tony : No, I'm sure that non of guys would mind that.

Tony : Are those two Ted and MJ?

Petey♥️ : Tony!! It's Ned and yes it's them.

Tony : Yeah yeah it's all the same babe🌸

Tony panics as he realizes that he wrote babe🌸 at the end of the sentence but the sound of his notification makes him look at his phone.

Petey♥️ : 💜

Petey♥️ : It is different Tony.

Petey♥️ : See you soon babe😉

Tony : See you soon💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to reveal Peter's identity to the Avengers this early but then I changed my mind. I wanted to make peter's character more confident and bossy. I personally think that if I am ageing Peter up, his personality and intelligence will also grow. I also made Tony's personality a little softer.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it. See you in the next chapter. Please comment if you want any side ships.


	5. Chaper 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers intruding Spidey's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy!!!

Once Peter reaches his house. He directly goes to the kitchen to inform May about the dinner but when he's there, there's no May but a note. 

_I have gone to do some volunteering at the old age home in our area. I'll be home around 7. If you're hungry, I have put some pasta in the fridge. Remember to eat. - May_

_What the fuck. I'm doomed._ Peter thought to himself. Avengers will be here at 8. And now he needs to clean the lab and my room, make dinner alone and clear any evidence which indicates to his youtube channel and stuff cause there is no way in the world that he can let Avengers know about that. It will be really embarrassing plus he has openly declared his love for Tony there. So nope that's not an option. He whines to himself and messaged May and Ben telling them about how it went and that he has invited Avengers for dinner. He gets ok from Ben and that he'll be home early. 

May : Ohh Bubby! Should I come home early? 

Peter : No May. It's ok I'll handle everything. Larb you.

May : Larb you too.

He then texts in the group chat with Ned and MJ.

Peter : Hey guys! The plan was a full-blown success but now the Avengers are coming to mine for dinner at 8. You guys are also invited.

Ned : Awesome man! I'll be there by 7:30.

MJ : Nice job loser. I'll be there by 7:30 too.

Ned : I can pick you up MJ.

MJ : Thanks, Ned.

Peter : Ok guys. See you then.

After he finishes texting, he gets to work. First, he asks Karen to get the ingredients for dinner to get delivered, and then he goes to his room and change out of his suit to something comfortable. Then goes to clean his lab first. He removes all his youtube stuff from there and changes the interior a little so even if any of them has seen his videos, they don't recognize the place. After he finishes his lab, goes to the room where all his art is and put the stuff there and locks the room. He goes to his room and cleans it to make it presentable just in case. He then checks the time. It's already 5:30 so he quickly takes a shower and wears some clean clothes for now. He just leave his curls to dry naturally after drying it a little with a towel. He heard the bell ring. _Just at the right time,_ he thinks as he goes to open the door to get the ingredients. He then goes to the kitchen to start making dinner. He decides to make some White Pesto Spinach Lasagna, Korean beef, stirred vegetables, some pepper rice, mashed potato, and for dessert, he goes with 3 different pies Apple pie, Blueberry pie, and Cherry pie. His family has a special recipe to prepare pies. He is making this much because there will be so many people to eat and god knows how thankful he is that he made some helper bots to help in the kitchen, they will be a great help. He starts working. 

By the time May comes home, he is almost done with everything. Pies are also ready to be set. "Hey, Pete. Do you need any help?" May asks him as she takes out a water bottle from the fridge. "Hmm, it smells nice. I've taught you well, looks like you're getting better than me at it Pete." she adds as she ruffles his hair. "Don't worry May. I have handled everything. You go and get ready and call Ben to ask where he is. It's already 7." Peter tells her. "Ok bubby I'll do that," she says as she kisses his cheek. "And May, can you guys like not talk about my channel and my fanboying? please?" Peter asks her before she can go. She laughs and then says, "Is it because of your crush on Tony Stark?" Peter groans _She knows me too well._ "Yeah yeah! now, can you?" He asks again. "Of course darling," Aunt May says as she goes to her room to get ready and Peter sighs in relief. Peter finishes his cooking and goes to his room to change his clothes and get ready for dinner. He decides to wear something that doesn't look like too much but not also too underdressed. So he decides to wear a dark green full sleeved button-up shirt with black jeans and his dark green timberlands. He ins his shirts to get a semi-formal look. He runs his hand in his curls and try to tame it as much as he can but not too much. It looks nice kinda messy. He wears his watch which can transform into the web-shooter and has his AI in it for just in case an emergency. _What? you can never be too careful._ He thinks that he is ready now. 

Peter goes to the living room and sees that Ben and May are sitting on the sofa all ready while watching some show on TV. "Hey May, hey Uncle Ben." he greets them with a kiss on their cheeks. Peter called Ben uncle intentionally. He knows it annoys him. "Why is she May and I'm Uncle Ben?" Ben complains. "Cause May looks too young and gorgeous to be called an aunt. And you're just some old man." Peter says while poking his tongue out. To be fair Ben looks really handsome and fit even for his age but he just loves to annoy him. "I'm also very handsome and fit," Ben says with a huff. Then everyone starts laughing.

"You're looking very good Peter. Everything will go fine. They're going to love your food too cause they must never have had food as delicious as yours." May says with a warm smile and Ben hmms in agreement. "Thanks, both of you. I love you both very much." Peter says as he checks the time. "It's already 7:40. I'll go check that everything is right in the kitchen," he says as he stands up and goes to the kitchen. He checks everything and all things are good but he doesn't know why he feels like he is forgetting something. He just shrugs it off and goes to the living room and once again joins May and Ben. The bell rings again and Peter goes to open the room. Ned and MJ are standing there. He greets them and calls them in. "You guys are late," Peter complains. "Sorry Pete, I picked MJ up but there was traffic so we got late," Ned replies. "It's ok. I was just messing with you." Peter says with a small laugh. They all joined May and Ben in the living room which thankfully have many couches and sofa so there will be no problem with the seating arrangement. Now they're just watching some random show while waiting for the guests.

* * *

_**At the compound**_

Tony is really happy that they are going to Pete's for dinner. He wants to look his best and wants to impress him and his friends and relatives. So he decides to dress up a little but not too much. He wears his simple plain black suit with a white shirt underneath. He decides to go with his dark green tie. (see what I did there? ;) ) He wears his watch gauntlet too. Because he always wears it when he goes outside and it makes him feel safe. He wears his black dress shoes. Once he thinks he is ready, he goes to the common room where he sees everyone is already there. He sees that Fury and Hill are there too which shocks him.

"It took you long enough Stark." Fury said. "Yeah yeah. I'm here now, am I not?" he says. "Okay, so we all are going to go separately. Wanda, Vision, Nat, and Pep will go in one car. Bucky and Steve can go on their bike. Fury, Hill will take another car. While Pietro, Barton, and Scott will be in another. Happy will drive me, Rhodey and Bruce. Strange phoned me that he'll be there from sanctum directly. We all will go in the normal vehicles so no expensive cars and no superbikes. We'll take different paths and will meet in front of the house after parking the vehicle somewhere near but different places." Everyone nods in agreement and starts to move.

At 7:55, they are all in front of the house. It is a 2 story bungalow with a decent size with a small garden in front but it looks like there is a backyard too. But suddenly Clint speaks up, "Hey why don't we check that how prepared he is if someone breaks into his house. Let's test him out." Everyone looks at him as if asking is he kidding. But then Tony's mischievousness taking the best out of him. "Good idea Barton, let's do it," he says. "I don't think it's a good idea," Steve says. "Me too" Strange and Bruce adds. "This isn't some pranking at the compound guys. It can get serious." Wanda says. "Oh come on it's not like you guys don't wanna know what surprises we might get from him," Pietro says. "You guys are really childish, you know." Pepper says. "I also want to know how much secure his house is or not." Natasha says with a curious face.

Everyone looks at Fury who was silent during the whole conversation. "What are you thinking Fury?" Hill asks. "If I'm being honest, I kinda want to know too. This guy kept everything about him hidden for 7 years. He must have something to keep his house secure for sure but I want to know it's limit." Fury replies. "So that's it then. Let's break into the spidey's house." Tony says excitedly. "I hope I don't regret giving in to your childish plan for once in my life." Fury said.

"I and Happy ain't dong it. We're gonna wait here. When you're done with your plan, get us inside. And Happy even if you want to go you can't cause I am not standing here alone." says Pepper. 

They turned on their coms and broke into the house from different places. When they get in, nothing happens for a moment but just as Tony said "Hah it was easy. Spidey doesn't have any security system" the house went into lockdown within seconds before they can react. A voice starts saying "Intruders" on repeat and some bots started to attack them. Some defense systems on the wall appeared and started firing on them. They all said at once "What the fuck" and started fighting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fury is also not very old in this. He is 36. He joined shield when he was 18 and became the director at 25.
> 
> How was the chapter? Did you guys like it?


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper got her victory laugh. 
> 
> And *dramatic drum roll* Peter's and Tony's confessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add Thor and Loki in the last chapter. Think that they also came with Dr.Strange because they had something to do there.

Everyone was sitting peacefully in the living room waiting for the guest. But suddenly Security Alarm started ringing, "Armed Intruders are detected, Peter." Karen says. Just as they heard this Ben stands up and takes his licensed gun from the secret drawer in the living room showcase. Peter stands up and scans his palm on what looks like a plain wall but there is a secret weapon room behind it which was full of weapons he made or he and ned made. Peter takes 2 laser guns and gives them to May and MJ while he and ned take beam guns.

They are all ready to fight then he asks Karen, "Show us the live footage, Karen." he commands. Karen shows him live footage of avengers fighting off drones and defense systems. They are struggling to keep up with numbers as they are all separated and are in different areas. _Shit that is what I was forgetting._ He thinks. "Why would avengers intrude our house," Peter says out loudly unconsciously. "I think you should see this, Peter." Karen's voice comes as she is playing footage from the 7:55 pm in front of there house. They see the avengers and other's discussions and laughs. MJ goes to open the door and invites Pepper and Happy in. Pepper at first looks confused as to what is going on but when she sees the screen she burst out laughing.

"They deserve that. We were here for dinner, not to test your defense. Serves them right." Pepper says. "Good decision, by the way, Miss Potts," MJ says. Pepper only smirks and tells her to call her Pepper. May asks Pepper and Happy to sit down on the couch as the all put their weapons down. "Should I stop it or you all want to enjoy the show more?" Karen asks with a smug tone. Everyone one more time let out a laugh but then Peter tells her to stop and lead the others here.

When the other guys are in the living room, their dinner clothes are now disheveled and they all look really embarrassed. They look at the weapon room and then Tony says annoyed, "You even have a secret Weapon room? Was that not enough?" Pepper, MJ, Ned, and Peter looks at each other and again burst out laughing. Happy looks like he can start laughing at any moment but is holding back because of his boss. "Enough guys, Is anyone of you hurt?" May asks them to which they all say no. "No, it wasn't and I forgot to upload you guys' data in my security system, that is why it got activated. If I had done that it would not have gone off even when you get in with weapons. My security systems have levels. It was this intense because there were weapons, enhanced humans, and more than 3 intruders plus you broke into my house. That is not the top-level security trigger though." Peter explains.

"What the hell man? Then which is the top-level?" asks Pietro. " I made it when I first encountered shied agents but over the years I upgraded it. The top-level now is when all the intruders are enhanced and armed. But my security system is not made to kill the intruders, it is made to capture them. It will not hurt them unless necessary, it will tire them out and then will get them unconscious. I have made many strong knock out drugs." Peter says. 

"I must say I'm impressed with your system. It activated really fast. The minute we got was just a trap so we let our guard down thinking there is no security." Nick Fury says with a nod of approval. Peter only smirks as he asks, "Why are you guys carrying weapons when all you're doing is going for dinner? You know what I know. What can I expect from spies, director and commander of shield and other avengers?" They all only smirks and then sighs. "You tired us out Pete and even our clothes are disheveled now. And I'm really hungry." Tony says with a pout. Everyone laughs at his childish pout. "I did not ask you to become a mischievous child and break into my house," Peter says while ruffling his hair and Tony huffs. Everyone looks at their interaction and give each other look including May and Ben. They realize that they are even having matching colors in the outfit. They all smile at them and know that they are defiantly going to end up together. Tony and Peter look at them and ask at the same time "What?" They all laugh and say nothing. 

May, Ben, Ned, and MJ introduce themselves to others properly. And they all go to the dining table. Peter, MJ, and May are getting things from the kitchen. Tony and Pepper decides to help them. This is when Peter notices Tony's tie and sees that it's the same color as his shirt and smiles to himself.

Peter and Tony are talking with each other while they are getting the dishes divided into the bowls which Pepper and MJ are taking to the dining area while May is taking dishes. Peter sees that MJ is giving strange looks to Pepper like _wain does MJ have a crush on Pepper Potts? Woah!_ Just when he was about to tell Tony about his discovery, Tony says first, "Why does Pepper looks like she is having the time of her life with that MJ girl? Is she having a crush?" Tony gets excited at the last question. "Wait! I was going to say the same. Why does MJ looks like she is having a crush on Pepper?" Peter says and the realization hits them both as they both look at each other and Peter says, "It looks like we're going to have a new couple in the group in the near future."

"It doesn't just have to be them only. We can be one too." Tony unconsciously mutters out loudly but not loudly enough to anyone to hear. But Peter has enhanced hearing so he heard it and his eyes go wide and Tony's too as he realized what he just did. Before Tony can deny anything Peter speaks up first, "I heard that, and don't you dare deny that. We are going to discuss it later after dinner." Peter smiles at the end of the sentence and then kisses Tony's cheek before taking out the last bowls. He puts them down on the table and sees Tony leave the kitchen flustrated. They both take the last seats available which are beside each other. All throughout the dinner, they both were giving each other glances. Everyone eats dinner while talking about different things. It is a lively atmosphere. Ben talks about his business and all type of stuff while May is talking about her volunteering works and her domestic life and the guys are listening without any sign of annoyance. In fact, they are also talking about some silly stuff too. Peter is glad to see that everyone is getting along well.

After dinner, they all settle down in the living room again. "I loved the food. You were not kidding when you said that you and your aunt are good cooks. You guys are great." Scott says. "Yess! I loved the sweet dish in the last. What do you mortal call it?" Thor asks. " It's called Pie brother." Loki answers. "It was all made by Peter. I was out at old age home today when he got home so he made it all alone." May says proudly. Peter feels blood rush to his cheeks as everyone looks at him. "God! Peter. That was amazing. Looks like we will get to eat some good food once in a while. Now that we have him on the team. You are an angel sent from God to feed us good food." Clint and Pietro say sentences one by one in sync and everyone laughs.

They all talk about things for a while but when it was 10 pm Fury and Hill says that they'll have to go. Ned also says that he has early morning classes so he'll have to go too. "What about you guys? why don't you all just stay over? we have enough place for all of you." May asks others and Tony says in a lighting speed, "Yess" and Pepper hits him on the shoulder, "If you don't mind. We'll can use a day off tomorrow." she says. Everyone agrees. MJ says that she doesn't have any classes till late afternoon so she can stay too. But Happy says that he'll drive Nick and Maria to the compound and he has some work to do tomorrow so he can't stay too. Stephen had to go to the sanctum too. After that, Ned, Fury, Maria, Happy and Stephen left.

Peter takes those who were there to give a little tour of his lab. Peter shows them that and says that be careful of things. Bruce is looking at everything excitedly while others are examining the place curiously. Before Tony can take off to explore the lab Peter takes his hand and pulled him out of there and took him to his room while asking Karen to supervise, "Hey, I wanted to see the lab!" Tony complains. "Isn't it enough that Lab owner is standing in front of you? You can see the lab anytime you want. You can see it in the morning." Peter says starting with teasing but his sentence ends genuinely. Tony just nods at him.

"Now, what did you say in the kitchen?" Peter asks with a smirk as he looks down on Tony as he is a head taller than him. Tony gulps and answers, "Wh- what did I say? No- nothing." 

"Ok let's go back," Peter says seriously and starts to turn but he is holding his smile and laugh inside as he sees Tony get troubled. "Wait! I said that we could be a couple too." Tony says as he holds Peters left upper arm to keep him from going further. Peter burst out laughing and Tony acts like he is annoyed but is smiling a little. "I was not going away. It was just acting." Peter says but now Tony really looks annoyed and he starts walking towards the door but Peter pulls Tony to himself and wraps his arm around him tightly from behind, "Ok. I'm sorry baby. I went too far with teasing." Peter says and when he feels Tony relax, he turns him around to face him. "So how did you start imagining us as a couple?" Peter asks Tony with a smile, his arms still around him. 

"I was impressed by you after the ferry incident. We spent the whole day trying to find out who spider-man was? I saw many of your videos and saw your powers and I was getting more impressed. But I still couldn't find out who you were. It was like a challenge to find you. That night, you saved my plane and I was thankful for that. The next day, means earlier today, Fury showed us your video and I was shocked to see your strength and thought that surprises keep coming with you. But then you, yourself showed up there and then things you did blew my mind away. But when you removed your mask, I was like speechless and all I could do was to stare at you and your beautiful eyes. Then I got to know many things about you and within those few hours, I was totally head over the hills for you. Today, at the end of our talk, I had already accepted my feelings and decided that I'll try to court you. That is why I dressed up too today but then you know what happened. I was really happy when I saw that my tie is matching with your shirt and you looked so handsome. You still look. But then I accidentally said that out loud in the kitchen." Tony answers but his voice got a little low at the last sentence.

Peter was shocked at the confession but he instantly got his composure and starts smiling as he says, "I'm glad you did. If not we might have wasted so much of our time in just realizing that we like each other." before he can continue Tony interrupts him by looking up to meet his eye and asking, "Wait, You like me too?"

"Yes, Tony. I like you too. I have had a crush on you for years but when I today met you. I was sure that it wasn't just a crush. It was more than that. When told me stuff about you and when I heard you laughing, I really liked it. I wanted to keep the smile on your face forever. I liked just everything about you. I liked it when you complimented me and talked to me. I knew that I liked you very very much so I also decided that I'll pursue you. Looks like you beat me to it. I think I can even say that I love you Tony Stark." Peter says genuinely as he pulls Tony even closer and kisses his forehead. Then looks down to look into Tony's eyes which are watered.

"I love you too Pete. Oh god! I can't believe it. I hope I'm not dreaming." Tony says. Peter takes his hand and kissed the back of it then put it back. He cups both of Tony's cheeks with his large hands and pulls him close while he himself leans closer. He kisses him on the lips. It was slow and full of love. The kiss lasted a minute or two but it felt like hours. Peter loved every second of it. "It is not a dream Baby," Peter tells Tony while pulling back. Tony opens his eyes and smiles at him. They stand like that for a few minutes looking into each other's eyes and smiling.

"Now what? What are we?" Tony asks still smiling foolishly. "Ok! now what? what do you want us to be?" Peter asks teasingly. "Can I be yours? Can we be lovers aka boyfriends? I love you very much. I didn't realize that this much till now." Tony says. Peter laughs happily. "Of course, you're mine now. I ain't letting you go anytime soon, you're stuck with me. I'm yours too. You, Tony Sark, is my boyfriend." Peter tells Tony as if claiming his possession but there was a smile on his face. "I like the sound of that and that was hot!" Tony says as he peaks Peter's lips.

"We should go back now before they start looking for us," Peter says and Tony agrees. They go back to his Lab. "Where were you guys?" Nat asks but there is a knowing look on her face. "I was showing Tony something," Peter says confidently. "What? What? I wanna see it too." Bruce interjects. Peter was silent for a moment before Pepper comes to his rescue, "Why don't we all go back to the living room? We can watch some movies there. Your couches are comfy by the way, Peter." she says. Peter thanks her and they all go to watch a movie in the living room.

The rest of the time was spent watching movies. In the middle of the movie mostly everyone went to the shared guest rooms to sleep. The last one to go was Bruce and Thor.

Now, Peter and Tony are alone in the living room. They are still not sleepy so they decide to watch another movie. They decided to watch Frozen first part while snuggling up to each other. Somewhere in between watching the movie and sweet kisses they ended up with Tony on the top of Peter who was laying on the couch. Peter wraps his arms protectively around him and Tony rested his head on Pete's chest. They don't know when they fall asleep like that. Karen turns off the TV and dims the light while silently getting the curtains down so they don't get disturbed by the morning sun rays which will come in after a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Chapter 5. 
> 
> And No, It's not the last chapter. We still have some many things. Peter's Youtube channel and stuff and lots of fluff too.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May exposes Peter's YT channel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, guys. It took so long to update. Hope you all will like it.

**The Next Morning**

Peter wakes up with the sound of a camera clicking. He doesn't open his eyes instantly. He can feel a weigh on his body. It's not uncomfortable but almost pleasant. He then remembers the events of yesterday and last night. He smiles to himself, eyes still closed. He tightens his hold on Tony and snuggle him close. He again hears the camera sound, then he realizes that they fall asleep on the sofa and everyone must have woke up. He opens his eyes and sees May with a camera and Pepper with her phone. Wanda, Nat, and MJ were coo-ing from behind them. 

Peter smirks at them and says, "Send me those pictures too." his voice raspy from sleep. He winks at them and when he feels Tony stir a little, he signs them to keep it quiet. They all click a few more photos silently and then go to the kitchen where others are while checking the pics. 

Peter runs his hand through Tony's hair and kiss his forehead. He feels Tony waking up. "Wake up, sunshine. Looks like we couldn't keep our relationship a secret even for a day." Peter says. Tony stops snuggling Pete's chest and looks up at his eyes. He kisses Peter on the lips. It lingers for a few moments."Good Morning, Love." Tony says and then adds, "It doesn't matter. In fact, it's good. We can now do things openly and won't have to lie."

Peter lets out a laugh at that and says, "You're right. Plus May and Ben already know about my crush on you and they don't have any problem with it." Tony's eyes widen at that and realization hits him. His face goes all red and he hides it in Peter's chest again. Peter chuckles at him. "Aww look at you, you're so cute," he says and Tony hits his chest lightly. They both sit up with Tony still in Peter's lap. Tony isn't that heavy, he has a smaller figure than Peter. Plus Peter has super strength. So, he picks him up in bridal style and takes him to his room. They both freshen up and Peter gives his clothes to Tony which is baggy on him and he looks even smaller. _Aww, he looks so adorable in my clothes._ Peter thinks.

They go to the kitchen to have breakfast and everyone is already on the dining table. They all look at them teasingly. "Oh! look at it, who is finally here?" Ben says and Peter and Tony blushes. "How was your night, both of you?" Clint says with a smirk. "Oh! stop teasing my nephew and his boyfriend." May says with a smirk too. "Come on, it's not as if we're the only one getting in a relationship," Tony says and everyone laughs. They have breakfast and then Peter takes Tony to the lab as promised.

Peter shows him his nano suit and arc reactor and other stuff. Tony is impressed with Peter and he feels proud of himself. They spent the rest of the morning there. It was already noon when they go back to the leaving room and how Peter wished that they didn't.

May is showing other avengers his youtube videos which he so desperately wants to hide, especially from Tony. "Hey, Tony, hurry come here! look at this, didn't we see a youtube video of a guy with so many PhDs, it's our spidey." Pietro says before Peter gets the chance to divert Tony away from the living room. "May!! I thought you knew better than to show those to them." Peter whines. "There is no need to hide it anymore, now that you 2 are together," Aunt May says as she gestures towards him and Tony. 

Peter looks at Tony and sees that he is looking at the TV screen with a smirk plastered on his face. "So, Pete. You have been crushing on me since 12 and openly declaring to the world on your youtube channel. I'm flattered." Tony says with a triumph smirk and looking proud of himself and adds, "I need to check out all your videos.." Tony doesn't even finish and Peter cuts him off, "No!! You don't. Gosh!! those videos are embarrassing." Peter says as he facepalms. And everybody laughs.

"I do need to and I can and I will," Tony says and pokes his tongue out to tease Peter. Peter only shakes his head in defeat.

"Mann!! how do you manage to do all this? We already thought that it was more than what a human can do but now we find out that you even have a YT channel with a massive following. Goddd! I can't even imagine doing one of the things you do and survive at the end of the day." Wanda says with a dreamy expression and Peter smirked.

"You said you had a room full of your arts and stuff. Where is it? Can you show us?" Pepper asks curiously.

"I had put all my YT lab experiments and YT related things in that room yesterday and locked it so you guys don't find out but it looks like May made a grand exposure of my channel," Peter says and groans at the end. Everyone laughs and Tony kisses his cheeks and says, "Come on, babe. I wanna see what portrait have you painted or drawn of me." Peter looks at him and rolls his eyes and was going to say no but Tony kissed him and says please with puppy eyes look so he gives in.

"That's cheating, you know!" Peter whined as he takes everyone to the room he kept his arts and stuff. He opened the lock and let everyone in. Tony is the first to run in. Peter had made many portraits of and art related to Tony Stark and Iron-Man. Just as Tony saw the section of his paintings, he says with delight, "That's my interest." Everyone rolls their eyes at him and even though Peter is embarrassed, he still looks at him fondly with a smile and shake of the head. 

Then Peter remembered something that he should not have forgotten in the first place. Peter had made a portrait painting of himself with Tony privately and had put it with other of Tony's portraits. All the colors drained from his face and he let out a "NO!!" in a loud voice and everybody looks at him. But Tony's is glued on the painting and Peter knows that he is doomed. _Shit!! Tony has already seen it. This can't get any more embarrassing. Can the floor just swallow me whole?_ Peter thinks. "What is it now, spidey?" Pietro asks and Peter only shakes his head saying, "Nonthing." silently as he made his way to Tony.

When Peter reaches there and Tony looks at him, Tony's reaction is not something Peter had expected. It was not Tony teasing him or laughing at him. Tony had tears in his eyes and he hugged Peter tightly. Peter gets worried but hugs back and asks, "What happened, Tony? Do you hate it? Do you want me to get rid of it?" Peter's insecurity takes over. 

Tony pulls back and lightly slaps his chest and says, "Why would you do that? I love it, Pete. It's really beautiful. It's so good and I'm so happy that YOU made it. I got emotional and just realized how much you love me and I love you. Can I keep the painting?" Tony asks the last question sheepishly. Peter smile lovingly and nodded.

The painting is of Peter sitting in the luxurious car seat which is leaned backward. Tony is straddling him with his long-slim legs and sitting in his lap. There clothed crotches touching tightly close. Peter's hands are on Tony's butt cheeks as he is squeezing them. His muscles clearly on show. There is raining outside and they are both wet. Tony's one hand is on Peter's chest and his fingers are tightly fisted around the fabric of Peter's shirt. His other hand is in Peter's hair at the back of his head and pulling on them. They are sharing a very intimate kiss. Tony is looking very delicate and both their faces show pure bliss and happiness. They look so in love. Tony is wearing a blue t-shirt and red shorts while Peter is simply wearing pain red half sleeved shirt and black jeans.

Tony gets on his toes and whispers into Peter's ear, "So, you imagine me in shorts and straddling in your lap." his tone was teasing. Peter feels his breath on his skin and swallows the nonexistent lump in his throat. Peter clears his throat and leans in and whispers back into Tony's ear, "You have no idea in what clothes I imagine you in. I think you will look so sexy and hot spread on my bed in women lingerie." Peter smirks this time when Tony shivers and loses his balance. Peter caught him by wrapping his arms around Tony's waist and pulls him closer. He kisses him but then they heard the sounds of claps and jolted apart.

That is when they realized that they were not alone. They both blush red and Tony buried his face in Peter's chest. "Tony, since when did you get shy?" Nat's voice comes. Peter turns around and his expression turns into confusion. "Where did you guys get popcorn tubs?" Peter asks and now Tony gets his head out of Peter's chest and looks at the others. 

"Loki made us some with his magic," Thor says proudly and Loki rolled his eyes and just smirks. "Well, that was something, we didn't have to see and have to see at the same time," Bucky says and everyone laughs. "It was great entertainment and drama," Wanda says. Tony waves his hand and says, "Enough of you all enjoying free show. Now, go do something productive and let me enjoy my boyfriend." All of them roll their eyes and scatters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it was short but It's our festival today so I'm busy helping my mum around the house.
> 
> Get ready for the things to get all hot and steamy in the next chapters ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it. I have thought so much for this fic. It's going to be exciting writing this.  
> Kudos and comments will be appreciated.✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧  
> Give me you guys' opinion so I can make my writing better. If you want to follow my newly started Tumblr account. It's rj019


End file.
